


A Special Drink

by Nocty



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocty/pseuds/Nocty
Summary: (Coffee shop AU drabble) Every day JP shows up at his favorite Coffee shop, in his nice little corner where he orders a cup of coffee and star- work. Work. That was all he was looking to do, really, but today, he didn't get to. Why couldn't the stupid handsome coffee shop owner just leave him alone?





	A Special Drink

“...”

“...Sup?” 

JP mumbled questioningly as he peers up at the coffee shop owner, who had taken the uninvited liberty to occupy the space across from him at the table in the empty coffee shop after bringing him his order of coffee. It’s not a popular time for students to visit a off-campus cafe, but that didn’t stop the boy from feeling betrayed that absolutely nobody had come to prevent him from being cornered like this. The young man tilts his head back, trying to stare the other down, but as his emerald cat-eyes meets the twinkling sapphire blue he honorably concedes defeat, choosing instead to take a special interest in practicing pencil spinning as the other’s eye scans at him curiously. Curses for genetics. It should be illegal to be handsome...other than himself of course.

JP manages the pencil spinning for another 10 second before it flies out of his control and ends on the floor. He got to stare at it for another 5 before Alex speaks.

“I was just thinking.”

The boy chooses now to duck under his own desk and avoid the other completely. When Alex is thinking it’s never a good thing. He stares at his own pencil on the floor for a few seconds before picking it up, no longer able to excuse the disappearance for any longer. His mind ran a million simulations to get out of this conversation in the meantime and finds none. Why can’t the other just leave him in peace for his stare at- steal free wi-fi time? Yes, free wi-fi was absolutely the only reason he comes here. The signal is great. Best in the area. Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Absolutely.

A million simulations later, JP chooses his best course of action.

“You go on thinking then, I got places to be and things to do.” As the Chinese proverb puts it, among the 36 ways, running away is the best way. 

It’s a shame that it’s not the guaranteed way, JP laments as the man just chuckled and put a hand down on the table, preventing him from retrieving his notebook.

“Relax, I just wanted to talk to my regular.” JP shudders at those words. Yeah, talk, tease, bully, same thing, apparently.

“I don’t. Remember the last time you wanted to ‘talk to your regular?’” He clenched his teeth and gave Alex a look of utter contempt. The memory was too fresh in JP’s mind after all, his chest still feels the burn from when he poured an entire cup of coffee down his front when the man casually mentioned that they were in-reality, just crossdressing as a male at the moment. It was a joke Alex said. Very funny, the coffee stain never came out and neither did the stain in his pure, gentle heart. Never had he, a genius, a gift to humankind, been humiliated as he had in this shop, multiple times at that.

“What if I say I’m sorry and wanted to make it up to you?”

JP pauses and considers the idea, eyeing the man who tilts his head innocently at the attention, a sweet smile as if they wouldn’t hurt a fly, except in reality they’d probably rip the fly apart leg by leg. JP’s instinct tells him it’s too good to be true, but JP hates losing, and with Alex he lost big time every time. He’ll do anything to wipe that smirk off the other’s stupid, handsome, face. Fine, he’ll take the bait. The Russian clearly took the pause as permission to keep talking anyway.

Alex’s offer is...disappointing. Any drink, that JP can get an order of for free every time he comes here, made as requested. JP’s eyes narrowed as he scoffs. A drink? That’s not even close to the level of mental trauma Alex has to pay for after all.

But…

“For free?” JP asked, and his answer was a nod, “Every time?” A second nod.

“Then…” JP grins, unable to conceal his own devilish ideas as well as Alex can as he realizes the potential of this offer that Alex clearly hadn’t, “I’ll have a regular coffee, but with a... special...cream. If you know what I mean? Yeah?” JP smirks at the man sitting just a few feet from him, his eyes dart suggestively downwards to give the other another hint. It’s about time he gets back at Alex for all the teasing he gets daily. He’s not even sure he why he comes back every day. 

Well he is, but that’s not the point. Free Wi-Fi at this day of age is really hard to get after all. The one his school has sucked.

Anyway, it’s Alex who offered this golden opportunity and the prideful man would never back down from his own promises. As long as he can wipe that eternal smirk off of Alex’s face, it was worth the shame that suggested he wanted something incredibly, utterly, and completely perverse, that someone as straight as himself would never request had it not been for revenge. JP, fully accepting his own personality flaws as merely a part of his own overall genius, feels his satisfaction grow to a peak when he sees the other’s smile melts off their face and an eyebrow raised at his request.

“Sure.” But it’s gone as quickly as it comes, though JP could swear the man’s smile had toned down a few crucial millimeters. Alex’s voice has not even a hint of disdain or shock. Just his disgusting, calm, mellow voice as usual as he promises something crazy.

“You can’t even do tha- what.” JP’s perfectly prepared burn is blown away by a one word response. He can’t even muster up enough sense to stop the other when Alex leaned forward and carefully lifts the still full of coffee from the table before getting up and leaving. 

“You wanted it, so don’t regret it.” Is the last thing he hears as the man sing-songs and disappears into the back section of the cafe.

Each second feels like an eternity as JP sits there, staring at the door behind the counter that Alex disappeared into. His mind sadly racing ideas, one more absurd than the previous, faster than the clock as he hears the pendulum clock slowly ticks second by second. He didn’t actually think this far, at all, he just wanted to scare Alex, the prospect of drinking someone else’s...thing is suddenly infinitely scarier than it was like 3 minutes ago.

Is Alex actually doing it? Is this sexual harassment? Is drinking it like, an indirect blow job? Does that actually exist? Is he going to do this every time I or-

At this point the young man cups his face in his hands and gives up thinking.

Alex appears around 10 minutes later, looking not a bit more disturbed as he was previously. JP looks up, unsure of his own expression but very assuredly seeing the smugness in the other’s face as they plop the cup, now a creamy brown, in front of them. The young man looks down, then at Alex, then back down again, as he wonders if it’s too late to back out before the other simply smiled.

“You’re not scared are you? After asking for such a special request?”

“Of course not.” Banzai for reflexive responses. JP slams his eyes shut and curses at himself after the words left his mouth. Great job JP. Alex offers you a torch and you just burn your own bridge, huh? 

Now with no way but forward, JP heaves a heavy sigh and reaches for the accursed cup and lifts it to his face. His hand trembling at the prospect of what he is doing, nearly spilling the content. The liquid is warm against his lips, and JP only managed to appreciate the gentle sweet sweet aroma permeating from the cup for a moment before he takes the plunge.

It’s sweet, almost a little too sweet.

JP lowers the cup, staring at the now half full container as he digested his own disbelief. 

The young man can feel his face turning red and hotter by the second, he’s a fucking idiot. A genius most of the time. But at the moment an idiot. His face glowed like the surface of the sun when he hears the other actually laughing out loud in amusement and delight as he pulls out a small tin from his back, flinging it into the air and then catching it on its descent.

“Brand-new whip cream, freshly opened just for you, special enough?” 

The young man stormed out of the shop that day, ignoring the other calling for him from behind, his notebooks left forgotten and himself nearly, but not, absolutely not, in tears. There’s no way. That was the last straw. Screw Alex. Screw handsome Russian cafe owners. Screw his tasty coffee. There are better places that appreciates his own genius where he can do his work in peace. 

Next time anyway. The young man thinks begrudgingly to himself as he makes himself comfortable in his same old seat. A cup of almost-too sweet coffee sits steaming in front of him as he watched Alex chat with the shallow starry-eyed girls. 

There’s just no beating the free Wi-Fi here after all.


End file.
